


Bel Fior

by Byletha



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Candles, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Table Sex, Wine, fireplace
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: La veille du braquage fait remonter quelques émotions à la surface.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 21





	Bel Fior

**Author's Note:**

> Dans ma version, ils ne sont pas frères, mais amis. La scène où ils chantent ensemble dans la saison 1...il y avait une telle tension, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de lui rendre hommage.

Tokyo Voix-off

Assise là avec mon verre de vin, j'observais l'endroit ou nous nous trouvions le professeur et moi alors que les autres étaient déjà parti célébrer la fin de ce bourrage de crâne donc notre hôte nous faisait don tous les jours. Cette salle de classe modeste affichait les architectures du bâtiments visés et des photos de notre plan soigneusement épinglé sur un tableau. Intriguée, j'avais du mal à imaginer que ce plan avait pris naissance que dans une seule tête. Cet homme me fascinait, vraiment. Il était à la fois un père spirituel et un homme très attrayant, une combinaison plutôt étrange je sais, mais c'était ainsi. 

Je me rappellerai toujours de ma conversation sur la sexualité avec le professeur. Le genre de sujet qui le rendait plutôt nerveux. Comme s'il crevait de trouille...comme si le mystère de sa nature cachait bien plus que son identité, mais bien quelque chose de plus profondément encré. J'étais curieuse d'en savoir d'avantage et à mesure que je lui posais des questions, des soupçons prirent naissances dans mon esprit.

-Peut-être que tu es homo? Dis-je avec un sourire en coin observant chacune de ses réactions. 

Très vite il se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise en secouant fortement la tête de gauche à droite. Ses yeux aussi allaient dans tout les sens, comme si je venais de lui serrer les couilles avec des griffes d'acier.

-Alors là sûrement pas! Non! Je ne le suis pas et je ne ferai pas de coming out ou un truc de ce genre.

Je changeai vite de sujet et nous passâmes le reste de la journée à boire et à rigoler. 

Les jours passèrent et sans savoir pourquoi, je ne cessais de ressasser cette discussion dans ma tête. Allongée en sous-vêtement, je fumais ma dernière cigarette avant le coucher et revis sa réaction démesurée et la façon donc il avait ressentit le besoin de se défendre de mon propos alors que je ne le jugeais en aucune façon, je tentais simplement de le connaître, mais ce qui me mis la puce à l'oreille, c'était le ''sûrement''. Alors là sûrement pas! Certains dictionnaires décrivent le mot sûrement comme: De façon très probable...à mon sens de façon très probable n'est pas qualificatif de 100%...il y a quelque chose d'ambigu, d'incertain dans le mot sûrement...pour moi il y manque une certaine...conviction. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement moi et mon imagination volatile, mais j'aimais bien m'imaginer que mes soupçons étaient fondés.

La veille de notre coup, tout le monde avaient été prié d'aller dormir tôt. Être frais et dispo étaient très important. Encore plus la première journée du braquage, la journée où tous les pions doivent être en place avant le début de cette partie d'échec coriace. Bien sûr, obéir au règlement n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé, après tout, je ne me suis pas mise dans cette situation en étant la petite fille modèle n'est-ce pas? De plus, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'étais nerveuse...qui ne le serait pas la veille du plus gros braquage jamais concocté. Alors je suis sortie me promener dans les corridors et deux voix d'hommes attirèrent mon attention. 

La cheminée brûlait d'un feu ardent et plusieurs bougies scintillaient dans la salle à manger tamisée dans l'obscurité par de long rideaux sales qui projetaient sur le sol leurs silhouettes fantomatiques. C'était le professeur et l'homme qui avait été désigné pour être notre chef lors de ce périple, Berlin. À voir les yeux vitreux de ces deux acolytes, ils étaient ivres, heureux et émus. Berlin s'approcha du professeur et rempli sa coupe de vin rouge avant de remplir la tienne et de prendre place à l'autre bout de la table. Le professeur fit tournoyer la mixture délicatement en observant la robe de ce nectar, mais le professeur était nerveux...même s'il avait tout calculé, la nature humaine elle, était comme la nature tout court...imprévisible, dangereuse...il observa Berlin avec tendresse en sachant que peu importe les bêtises qui pouvaient se produire, il pouvait et avec une profonde certitude, compter sur lui. L'homme de nature froide à l'autre bout de la table, l'observa et bien que son visage exprimait peu d'émotion, ses paroles, elles par contre faisaient preuve d'une tendresse bien plus délicate que ne pouvait l'être un regard. Il huma les arômes de chênes et de mûres de son breuvage en observant le professeur.

-Demain c'est le grand jour.

Le professeur fixa son verre...les paroles de son ami ne faisait que confirmer que ce qu'il vivait n'était plus une idée, mais bien un projet...un projet d'une telle envergure qu'il fut pris d'un vertige qu'il dissimula à l'homme en face de lui. Berlin n'était pas dupe, il le connaissait depuis si longtemps, les expressions de son ami aussi subtiles soient-elles, n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui.

-Sergio...

Sergio...leva alors les yeux sur lui.

-Je veux que tu me promettes une chose. Si jamais ça tourne mal...tu t’enfuiras.

Le professeur baissa alors tout de suite la tête. Partir sans lui? Mais quelle idée. Jamais. Il était le cerveau de ce plan, mais Berlin, lui, en était le chef...ils avaient planifié ce coup avant même d'en avoir parlé au reste du groupe. Réussir ce coup et ne pas être avec lui pour en profiter par la suite? L'homme avec qui il avait eu le courage de se révolter et de prendre les armes quand il était encore tout jeune? Ce n'était même pas envisageable.

-Tu ne devras pas attendre dans le hangar.

Avec tout le positivisme qu'on lui connaissait le professeur s'exclama.

-Pourquoi ça tournerait mal?

Berlin lui avec son réalisme inébranlable s'exprima.

-Ça fait parti des risques tu le sais bien. J'investirai les lieux à condition que tu me promettes que si les choses tournent mal, tu ne te feras pas prendre.

Sergio vit dans les yeux de son ami une profonde inquiétude à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et il en fut profondément touché. Depuis toujours lui, était l'homme de tête, mais aussi de sentiments. Idéaliste, rêvant d'un monde meilleur, ne voyant que la beauté de ce qui pourrait être, tandis que Berlin lui, était un homme vivant dans le présent et constatait les horreurs que pouvaient commettre certains hommes (lui compris) et comment s'attendre au pire et de ne nourrir que très peu d'espoir en la nature humaine, mais se laissant toutefois bercer par les rêves si beau que le professeur lui narrait et le suivait corps et âmes dans ses idéaux malgré un espoir faible de voir le système changer de voie un jour. Ils étaient le ying et le yang l'un de l'autre et ils formaient une équipe solide grâce à cela. Le professeur observa la table ou il était assit et regarda son ami avec timidité et certitude.

-Je ne vais pas te le promettre.

-Soit tu me le promets soit tu te retrouves dès ce soir sans capitaine à la barre. Tu me connais. Dit-il sérieusement en prenant une gorgée de son vin en souriant toutefois.

Le professeur observa son ami et sourit. Il était si heureux de compter dans la vie de quelqu'un... lui qui était si seul. Berlin avouons-le ne s'attachait qu'à peu de personne, mais Sergio lui, détenait une place dans son cœur, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il ne s'en sentait que plus privilégié.

-Tout se passera bien Andres. On est des résistants tous les deux. 

Jamais...jamais il ne pourrait lui promettre de partir sans lui. Jamais.

Ensuite je vis dans les yeux du professeur une expression que je ne lui ai jamais connu auparavent. Un regard...rempli d'amour. Un amour de jeunesse, un amour pur...un amour enfoui depuis une éternité. Si c'était la dernière soirée qu'il passait ensemble à boire et à discuter politique, il devrait lui avouer. Il n'eut pas le courage de lui exprimer franchement, alors il l'exprima non pas par une phrase, mais par une chanson.

Una mattina mi sono alzato  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao  
Una mattina mi sono alzato  
E ho trovato l'invasor 

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Berlin de se déclarer.

O partigiano portami via  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao  
O partigiano portami via  
Che mi sento di morir 

''Morir'' ce mot eu du mal à sortir de la bouche de Berlin. Le professeur baissa la tête...c'est alors qu'ils le comprirent. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient tous les deux...mais Berlin n'en avait pas fini. Sa voix s'éclaircit et sa déclaration devint plus audible et plus assurée.

E se io muoio da partigiano  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao  
E se io muoio da partigiano  
Tu mi devi seppellir 

Le professeur releva la tête et les deux hommes se sourirent et unirent leurs chants. Tous les deux comprenaient ce qui se passaient et les deux en éprouvaient une joie frôlant l'euphorie. Berlin se leva de sa chaise le dos droit, son verre levé, fixa le professeur dans les yeux. Le professeur la coupe à la main, se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Berlin sans quitter son regard un seul instant.

E seppellire lassù in montagna  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao  
E seppellire lassù in montagna  
Sotto l'ombra di un bel fior 

Eh va  
Tutte le genti che passeranno  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao  
E le genti che passeranno  
Mi diranno: che bel fior

Berlin approcha délicatement sa main, caressa l'épaisse chevelure brune du professeur suivit de sa joue. Sergio lui sourit de toutes ses dents et la déclaration continua de plus belle.

E quest'è il fiore del partigiano  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao  
Quest'è il fiore del partigiano  
Morto per la libertà  
E quest'è il fiore del partigiano  
Morto per la libertà

Tous les deux prononcèrent libertà avec une telle puissance que la terre s'arrêta de tourner, laissant uniquement la permission à ce moment d'exister. En ce moment, seuls existaient Berlin, le professeur ainsi que leurs émotions bouillonnantes. Tous deux se regardèrent, déposèrent leurs coupes et se prirent dans leur bras avec force. Les yeux du professeur furent inondées par les larmes. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu un moment si heureux depuis la mort brutale de son père. Berlin se recula en tenant toujours les épaules de son ami entre ses mains. Il caressa de nouveau sa joue et sans hésitation déposa ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Le professeur se recula. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Des larmes roulèrent le long de son visage et disparurent dans la douce toison de sa barbe. 

-Andres...Murmura-t-il doucement. Tu sais que je ne peux pas...je n'ai jamais pu. 

Berlin baissa les yeux et le regarda à nouveau. 

-Et tu sais que je l'ai toujours respecté...désolé...c'est l'émotion. Dit-il en reprenant sa coupe en lui faisant dos. 

Même si le professeur ne pouvait voir son ami, il savait que quelques larmes devaient se voir sur son visage. Son corps trembla et une rage s'empara de lui...une rage d'avoir osé dire stop. La résistance...ce n'était pas uniquement la guerre des pauvres contres les riches, mais aussi le fait d'être qui nous sommes en ne nous laissant pas intimidé par les préjugés ridicules que la société envoyait comme message à la population. C'était ça aussi la résistance. Rester soi-même coûte que coûte sans se laisser intimider. Il y a trop longtemps maintenant que la société lui dictait ces idioties. Il était temps d'y mettre fin.

-Andres...murmura t-il timidement. 

Berlin qui observait le feu se retourna et le regarda. Il avait versé une larme comme Sergio s'y attendait, mais l'homme au regard de glace se réchauffa quand il lu dans les yeux de son ami qu'il était prêt. Il bu son verre en une seule gorgée, le jeta dans le foyer, avança d'un pas rapide vers le professeur et plaqua ses lèvres voracement contre les tiennes. Le professeur émit un gémissement de surprise, mais massa à son tour les lèvres de son ami des tiennes en le serrant dans ses bras. Ils se dévêtirent à la hâte et s'embrassèrent encore sans interruption. Les caresses humides et confiantes de la langue de Berlin contre la tienne le chamboulaient. Le professeur afficha un énorme sourire en baladant ses mains aventureuses contre le torse de son ami et amant. Berlin afficha un sourire en coin et dirigea sa langue vicieusement contre son cou et le couvrit de baiser chauds et sensuels. Le professeur poussa un autre gémissement malgré lui. Tous les deux nu, leurs sexes en érection se frôlaient. Ce contact humide, chaud et ferme tout à la fois rendit les deux hommes fou de désir. Berlin fut le premier à oser poser sa main envieuse contre le sexe de Sergio qui sursauta d'excitation. Berlin l'empoignait avec fermeté et se mis à le caresser avec fougue de haut en bas. Les jambes du professeur tremblaient à un point tel qu'il dût cramponner les épaules de Berlin afin de ne pas s'écrouler de plaisir. Haletant, il regarda Berlin qui lui rendit un regard à la fois pervers et amoureux. Avec hésitation, il imita son compagnon et caressa le sexe de son partenaire du bout des doigts. Andres lui sans hésiter pris la main timide du professeur et la déposa contre son sexe et fit quelques va et vient à sa place. Bientôt, le professeur n'eut plus besoin de l'aide de son ami. Il était à l'aise et si excité que Berlin ne sentait plus la chair du membre dressé de son compagnon t'en il était recouvert de ce liquide clair annonciateur de plaisir. Leur souffle avait une délicieuse odeur de vin et leur langue s'entremêlaient avec fougue. Bientôt Berlin n'en peut plus, il devait se sentir en lui. Il rêvait de ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il jeta les assiettes, les verres et les bouteilles qu'il y avait sur la table, pris le professeur par les hanches et le fit s'allonger. Il courba le bassin et masturba le sexe du professeur du tien pendant quelques instants et le regarda. Le professeur le souffle court et tremblant le regardait aussi. Berlin lui retira ses lunettes afin de mieux voir son visage. Il était si beau.

-Oui. Dit le professeur en hochant la tête en souriant.

Berlin reposa ses lèvres sur les tiennes à nouveau et introduit son sexe humide en lui lentement et pris son temps. Lorsque le corps de son ami l'avait accueillit comme il se doit, il commença une lente série de va et vient. Sur le visage du professeur se lisait un peu de douleur, mais surtout une fascination, une première fois qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé connaître un jour, mais qu'il vivait. Et il était heureux de la vivre avec Berlin. Andres caressa le visage de Sergio et l'embrassa tendrement en sentant son sexe pénétrer cet endroit si étroit. Ce moment était d'une telle perfection, qu'il commença à gémir à son tour. 

-Sergio. Murmura-t-il en accélérant ses mouvements de bassin.

Lorsque Berlin frôla cet endroit...cet endroit si sensible au moindre contact, le professeur poussa un fort gémissement malgré lui. Jamais il n'avait ressentit pareil plaisir! C'était un feu d'artifice dans tout son corps. C'était si bon que sans s'en apercevoir, il bougea les hanches à son tour afin de ressentir cet intense bonheur à nouveau. Berlin à la vue de son ami si excité, ne fit que toucher cet endroit, encore, encore et encore en accélérant le mouvement. Le plaisir des deux hommes montait en flèche. Leurs sexes étaient en feu et recouverts de palpitations. Leurs gémissements se réunirent et jouèrent une symphonie qu'ils ne pourraient jamais oublier. Le professeur poussa un dernier gémissement, s'accrocha au dos de son amant et jouit dans une série de spasmes tout aussi délectables que douloureux. Les gémissements du professeur eurent vite fait de faire jouir Berlin à son tour qui encercla le dos de son ami de ses bras. En cet instant, ils vivaient un rêve qui les rendait dorénavant inébranlables. Les deux hommes savaient qu'à partir de maintenant, peu importe ce qui les sépareraient, que ce soit les circonstances ou la mort...ils ne faisaient plus qu'un désormais. Ils s'observèrent longuement, se sourirent et se donnèrent un tendre et tout dernier baiser.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je réalisai que l'amour n'était pas toujours éphémère. Qu'il pouvait survivre à l'épreuve du temps, peu importe les épreuves. Les deux hommes avaient le courage d'affronter le lendemain, le cœur empli d'espoir et même si c'était étrange, ils m'avaient donné de l'espoir à moi aussi. Il ne restait plus qu'à foncer et crier haut et fort... résistance! 

FIN


End file.
